


Home.

by sarurin



Series: OiYama Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most nights they would stay up to watch documentaries, play games, or simply hang around to talk. This time, however, they were occupied with something else. </p><p>And, he told himself to never let Tooru buy so many glow-in-the-dark stars again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

He was already at the checkout line, but Tooru was nowhere to be found. It happened every time they went out, so Tadashi wasn’t necessarily surprised when he failed to see him by his side. He sighed helplessly and started looking around for him without moving from his spot.

Regardless, he couldn’t see him anywhere. He didn’t understand why he had to watch over him like a child and he wondered if he did it on purpose. He could be so intimidating at times that it was almost difficult to believe that he could behave this way.

Tooru was taking forever and he couldn’t wait for him much longer since he was staggering behind, holding up the line. As a result, he let the man behind him go first. He would have gone ahead and paid. After all, they had just come to get some cereal and milk. However, he had left his money at home and Tooru had agreed to pay this time around.

They always had the same difficulties since his boyfriend, on occasions, would get excited with just about anything. Usually, he didn’t mind and he learned to go along with it. Even so, he was in hurry. It was already late and there was still so much school work he needed to get done before tomorrow. He couldn’t afford to waste so much time that way.

He didn’t have much of a choice. He had to step out and search for him.

Tadashi looked all over the small grocery store that was only a couple of blocks away from their apartment complex. It was at a walking distance, so the frequented the place regularly. Because of that, he had a vague idea where the setter could be. He went towards the back where most of the miscellaneous items were put on display and, sure enough, Tooru was standing right there. He was a bit relieved to see him.

Then again, in a crowd of a million people, he could probably pinpoint him out quite easily. He was that distinguishable.

“What are you doing? I’ve been waiting for you. I seriously thought you were right behind me. Didn’t you say that you were going to pay?” He asked him, but Tooru wasn’t paying attention. He was still reading the box in his hand intriguingly, not even bothering to look up at him once.

Tadashi sighed again. “Tooru?”

“Look, they’re all on discount.” He showed him the box and he was surprised to see that they were lots of glow-in-the-dark stars. Tadashi didn’t see anything special about them, but the setter’s eyes seemed vibrant. “We have to get them.”

“Didn’t you say that we needed to start saving money and not spend it on stuff like this? Remember?”

Aside from most things, Tooru believed most infomercials and just a couple of days ago, he had to convince him that they had no need for matching snuggies. It gave him a headache all afternoon. “Weren’t we planning to go to a trip this summer together? To the beach?”

Tooru pouted, but didn’t deny that he had a point. However, he kept insisting and each time it was getting harder to refuse. Iwaizumi had told him once that he spoiled Tooru too much and he was finally started to realize that it was particularly true.

“C’mon, Yama-chan, they’re glow-in-the-dark stars. Who wouldn’t want them? It’s not like we’re going to go broke if we buy some.” Tooru was looking at him with pleading eyes. In contrast, he didn’t know that he had already given up. How was he suppose to say no to such an expression?

“We’ll put all over the room. Imagine how pretty that’s going to look especially when-”

“Fine.” He quickly interrupted him since it was pretty difficult to argue against him or more like he couldn’t really. He loved him that much. Then, it really didn’t seem like a bad idea.

Or so he thought anyways.

Unfortunately, things didn’t work out the way he would have liked them to and he told himself to never let Tooru buy so many glow-in-dark stars.

Tadashi was already tired, but they weren’t even halfway done. They had gotten three packages with almost 500 stars in each, and naturally Tooru was determined to put them all. Then, aside from regular stars, the packages contained planets, comets, and crescent shaped moons. As a result, they had been stuck in the room all evening, trying desperately to finish. Tooru was a enjoying himself, so he supposed that’s what really mattered.

The ceiling was almost completed covered, so they started working on the walls. He was glad he didn’t need a chair to reach high spots there. That was probably the most annoying and tiring  aspect of all, trying to reach up to put them. He had even pulled back his hair in a ponytail to keep it away from his face.

“Tooru, do we really have to put them all? It’s going to take us forever. It has already. I agree with buying one of the star explosion packages, but three? That’s a bit much.”

“Yeah, I know, but it’s going to be worth it in the end. Just you wait. We’ll have our own space to look up at.” He cut a piece of the white sticky stuff and stuck it behind a planet, Saturn to be precise. Tooru looked around, deciding where to place it. “Of course, nothing can’t compare to the constellation of stars on your face. They’re my favorite.”

“Why are you always saying that?” Tadashi rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. He didn’t know why he always turned his biggest insecurities into his strength.

“Because it’s true.”

It was frustrating and the stars seemed endless, but he liked spending time like that with him. The thought of it made his heart flutter. Most nights they would stay up to watch documentaries, play games, or simply hang around to talk. They could talk for hours about nothing specific or important team matters especially since volleyball was usually their typical subject of conversation.

It wasn’t always that way, but in a short amount of time, they had gotten close enough and eventually they started dating as well. Then again, they lived together, went to the same college and were even in the same team. It was almost inevitable.

Tadashi sighed and fixed his hair again, adding a few clips on the front to pull back the loose strands that kept poking his eyes. He couldn’t reach up without them getting in the way.  

“We should stop already. We’ve been doing this for hours. Even if we wanted to, I don’t think we’re going to finish.” Tadashi leaned back against the wall, but his boyfriend was smiling despite his complaints. He walked over to him suddenly and grabbed his hand, gently sitting him down on the bed.

“Let me show you first. I think it’s already dark enough for it.” He told him, closing the window blinds and preventing the little streetlights from creeping in. He turned off the lights in the room and the small lamp over their night table.

Sure enough, their long repetitious and tedious work had been worth it. Instantly, it illuminated the whole room. Everything was dimly lit up by them, the outline of shaped planets and stars were suddenly clearly visible, glowing a particular shade of green. The ceiling was covered from side to side and with the way they had positioned them, the stars seemed to be crawling down the wall.

Tadashi was incredibly amazed. He laid back against the bed to get a better view, stretching out his hands as he curiously stared at the many stars. Tooru didn’t take long to join him. He laid down next him, satisfied and impressed. He could see the excitement written on his face. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find it adorable.

“You were right. It looks pretty nice.” He admitted, looking at their own space plastered above and all over. It was relaxing, almost peaceful. “Though, I always thought this was kind of an immature thing. I mean, I still think so, but it isn’t that bad.”

“It’s not! It’s better this way too. We can hardly ever get a nice night view here since we’re so close to the city and whatever. Kind of sucks, but this was the school I wanted to go to and got accepted to.”

Tadashi watched him shrug his shoulders before he turned his body to face him directly. He rested his head on his hand, his elbow on the mattress, and stared at him with a spreading smile. Tooru looked at him dreamingly, making him slightly blush.

“You know, I’ve been wondering why you like all this space and alien stuff.” He commented and tried to distract himself, stop himself from jumping on the setter to kiss him all over.

“I remember when I was I kid, I used to watch the stars outside from my room. I owned a small telescope then and I would invite Kei over all the time for it. We didn’t know much about them, though. Well, at least, I didn’t, but you’re really into all this, aren’t you?”

“Iwa-chan, had a telescope too and he would literally listen to me for hours. I’m pretty sure I got on his last nerves.” Tooru laughed at the thought of it. “I used to dream about it all time. Working for...NASA? Going to the moon, into space, and such. Sometimes we would play that, fighting evil alien invaders. Of course, I was always the hero. But, that’s in the past now, kind of childish actually.”

“But you’re studying astronomy, right? It’s achievable and it’s an honest dream. Not the alien fighting, but becoming…an astronaut? There’s nothing immature about it.”

“It’s fine, Yama-chan. That’s something I let go a long time ago when volleyball became a priority.” He lightly grazed his hand over his face, tracing his freckles with the tip of his finger. His smile grew a bit wider. “Besides, I’ve found better things, more important people I rather be with.”

Tadashi reached out and started playing around with his soft hair, twirling and brushing it within his fingers. His boyfriend inched even closer, so Tadashi cuddled underneath him since his body frame was smaller. It wasn’t by much, but the difference was still there. Their bed was a decent size and yet, they were squished closed together. Tadashi was almost sure he could hear his beating heart.

“And yes, I’m referring to you.”

“Are you?” Tadashi giggled a bit shyly since he had kind of figured already. “I believe you.”

Tooru didn’t respond and lifted his head to kiss him instead, letting the urge of moment get to him. They shifted positions and the setter was suddenly hovering above him. Tadashi found himself in between his arms and legs, his face directly above his, his brown eyes piercing straight into his own.

“Why would I travel 200,000 miles into space when I have my own set of constellations right here?” He pinched his nose, almost losing his balance and falling on top of him.

“There you go with that again.” Tadashi pretended to be annoyed again, even though he loved it. “Well, then, if I’m a constellation of stars, then you’re the planet Earth.”

He tilted his head with confusion. “Why?”

“Because you’re the person I can call home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> OiYama Week day 2!!! Oikawa is actually me, though and [this](http://www.amazon.com/University-Games-19065-Explorations-Explosion/dp/B00001LDDR/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1460752091&sr=8-1&keywords=glow+in+the+dark+stars+explosion) probably what they're referring to. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
